Death Eater: A New Generation, A New Hope
by Miki girl
Summary: The descendents of Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black-Star, Death the kid, Liz and Patti. Except Gender Swapped  well some of them . They now have to deal with pre-Kishins and, of course, a loud mouthed Ninja as well as the Black Blood!
1. Luna's Songs

The Songs that Luna plays during the Fanfic:

Chapter 1: Weapon Partners

(Soul's song) type in soul eater soul playing the piano and click on the vid with no pics.

Chapter 3: Big party Bash (This is Luna's main piano theme)

.com/watch?v=kmCuERs4eQQ

I'LL GET THE OTHER SONGS LATER!


	2. Death Eater: the characters

Jan 19/11

Characters of

Death Eater

Meisters:

1**: Soren Albarn**: Great (who knows how many) grandson of Maka Albarn. He has ash blonde hair and dark forest green eyes. His Weapon is Luna.

2: **Seyha:** The great (who knows how many) grand-daughter of Black-Star. She has long blue hair and matching blue eyes. Her weapon is Ryuu.

3: **Death the Kidd:** The great (who knows how many) grandson of Death the Kidd. He looks the same as Death the Kidd. He likes being called Kidd. His Weapons are Liz and Patti.

4: **Kaido the Girl:** The great (who knows how many) grand-daughter of Death the Kid. She is Kidd's younger twin sister. She has short black hair with three white stripes and yellow eyes. Her weapons are Tommy, Kai and Soul.

Weapons:

1: **Luna Eater Evans:** The youngest great (who knows how many) grand-daughter of Soul Eater Evans. She has hip-long white hair and crimson red eyes. Her Meister is Soren.

2**: Ryuu:** the great (who knows how many) grandson of Tsubaki. He has long black hair that's always tied back and blue eyes. His Meister is the ever annoying Seyha.

3: **Liz: **the great (who knows how many) grand-daughter of Liz Thompson. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her Meister is Kidd.

4: **Patti: **the great (who knows how many) grand-daughter of Patti Thompson. She has short blonde hair and blue eyes. Her Meister is Kidd.

5: **Tommy: **The great (who knows how many) grandson of Patti. He is the youngest of his quadruplet twins (Liz, Patti, Kai and himself) He has short blonde hair and blue eyes. Later becomes a Death Scythe. His Meister is Kaido.

6: **Kai:** The great (who knows how many) grandson of Patti. He is the oldest out of his quadruplet twins. He has blonde hair that he keeps tied back and blue eyes. Later becomes a Death Scythe. His Meister is Kaido.

7: **Soul Eater Evans: **The great (who knows how many) grandson of Soul Eater Evans. He looks just like his grandfather. He has white hair, crimson red eyes and jagged teeth. He is always trying to "out-cool" his younger sister Luna. His Meister is Kaido.


	3. Meet your Weapons!

Jan 16/11

Death Eater

Chapter 1:

Meet your partners!

Seyha and Soren's and Weapon Partners!

"YAHOOO! Listen all of you!" A girl with long light blue hair that was kept up in a high pony-tail and matching light blue eyes. She wore white sleeveless tank top and white demi shorts with a white scarf around her neck. She had knee-high white boots and a star outlined in black on her right shoulder.

"I'M THE ONE THAT'S GONNA SURPASS GOD!" the girl looked down from the spike that was pointing out towards the rest Death City. She looked down and heard clapping. She looked at saw a boy with long black hair that he kept tied. He had blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. He then wore black shorts and had lack boots on. He had bandages wrapped around his legs and wore black fingerless gloves.

"That was quiet the speech." The boy said. The girl smiled.

"I will surpass god! YAHOO!" The girl cried out. The boy sweat-dropped.

"I'm Seyha. I'm a Meister. Are you a weapon by any chance?" the light blue haired girl asked being calm all of a sudden.

"I'm called Ryuu." The boy said and extended his hand. Seyha then reached out and shook his hand.

"Glad to be partnered with ya!" Seyha grinned.

"I don't like crowds..."A girl with hip-long white hair muttered. The girl had crimson red eyes. She wore a mini dark red shorts and yellow and black stripped ankle high boots. She had a yellow and black sweater with a white T-shirt underneath. She walked through the crowd sighing with disappoint. All the Meisters that had come to her were sad to hear the she was a Scythe. She walked through the halls until she came across an open door. Curious, she looked in and smirked. There in the middle of the room was a piano. She walked in and sat down on the bench, she stroked some of the keys before playing. The girl started playing. The song wasn't sweet like all piano music was like. This was dark. This song was from when she first started playing on her own instead of using other people's work. This was who she was. She heard footsteps and heard someone walk into the room. She didn't turn but spoke.

"This is what I am." She then began a new piece. This piece came right from her song. It was dark and told of what she was. She finished the piece and turned around on the bench looking at the person who had walked in. The person was a boy. He had short ash blonde hair and dark forest green eyes. He wore a pale shirt and a black sweater. He also wore black pants and white sneakers.

"That was a great piece you did." The boy smiled. The girl blinked. Nobody had ever...complimented her work before...

"I'm Soren Albarn." The boy said. The girl stood up.

"From Maka Albarn's family?" the boy rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah. She's my...I don't how many greats...grandmother." the boy replied.

"Nice. I'm called Luna. Luna Eater Evans." Ryuu looked at her.

"From her partner's family? Soul Eater Evans right?" Luna nodded.

"Right...You're a Meister right?" Ryuu nodded.

"You a Weapon?" Luna nodded.

"I'm a Scythe to be exact." Luna told him.

"That's great! I'm a Scythe Meister!" Luna grinned.

"Wanna be my partner?" Luna looked at his out stretched hand then grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I'd be glad too." Ryuu and Luna grinned at each other before leaving the room.


	4. Tag Team! The Client!

Jan 17/11

Death Eater

Chapter 2:

Tag-Team

"This is so uncool." Luna mumbled as she rested her head on the desk. Class just seemed to drag on and on and on... Soren glanced at his Weapon partner. Then went back to taking notes. Their Teacher was called Sid. He was a zombie. He finished his lesson as the bell went for the end of day. Luna stood up quickly and threw her beg over her shoulder. She waited as Soren quickly closed all his notebooks and put them in his bag.

"Come on! It not cool to wait." Luna told him. Soren rolled his eyes.

"YAHOOO! I am the one that will SURPASS GOD!" they heard a voice as they left the classroom.

"Yo Seyha!" Luna called out. The light blue haired assassin turned her head and grinned.

"Hey Luna!" Luna raised her hand as did Seyha and they high-fived in a very "cool" way according to Luna.

"Good Afternoon Soren. Luna." Ryuu said smiling. Luna smirked.

"Hey." Soren smiled back.

"Have you guys seen Kidd around?" Seyha asked looking around.

"He shouldn't keep a GOD waiting!" Seyha then laughed. Luna, Soren and Ryuu all sweat-dropped.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but I had important things to discuss with my father." They all turned. Kidd was walking towards them with his two weapons. Liz and Patti. Kidd was wearing a striped suit with a white under shirt and a pin with the Lord Death's face on it. He also had three white stripes in his hair...but only on the one side. Liz was tall with blonde hair. Patti, the younger twin of Liz, had short blonde hair and was...well...short.

"You two have been asked to do a Tag-Team mission with the client. She can't out the enemy on her own and needs help." Kidd told them. Luna sighed.

"Alright." Soren nodded as he, Luna, Seyha and Ryuu made their way to the Death room.

"The problem is...We don't know the name of the client!" Lord Death said happily. The Meisters and Weapons sweat-dropped.

"But we know where the client is! The client is in Death City right now! They should be here any min- Oh! Well here is the client now!" Lord Death said. They all turned to see someone walking towards them. She wore a cloak that looked exactly like Lord Death with a white mask.

"This is the client?" Luna mumbled then was crouched down holding her head.

"Soren-Chop!" Soren was holding a very thick book in his hand. Luna glared up at him.

"Not cool Soren!" Soren just put the book away.

"Anyways. These are the two teams Lord Death?" the client asked. It was a female voice.

"Right!" Lord Death said giving the peace sign.

"We'll be leaving now." The client said and led them out of the Death room.

"Be careful..."Lord Death said quietly.

"So...what are doing anyways?" Luna asked as they walked her arms folded behind her head.

"We're looking for a group of Kishin souls being led by a Witch." The client said. Luna sighed then saw two boys come out of nowhere and join the group.

"Kai. Tommy. These are the Meisters and weapons sent to help us. Please do be nice." Kai was tall with blonde hair that was kept tied. He had blue eyes. Tommy was shorter then Kai but taller than their client and had short blonde hair and blue eyes. They both wore the same hates as Liz and Patti but white with purple on the edges. They both wore white shirts and black jeans.

"Alright!" Tommy cried out.

"Found them." The client muttered.

"Soren. Come here." The client said after they had stopped. Soren stepped forward and stood beside the client.

"Can you sense anything?" Soren looked at her? In confusion. Then he sensed it.

"Yeah. Thirty Kishin Souls and 1 witch Soul coming from that abandoned building over to the right." The client smiled, but they couldn't see it,

"Right. Get ready. Do not follow me until I call for you." The client said as they made their way over to the building. They stopped and hide while the client and the two boys stood out in the open. The doors opened and the thirty Kishin souls and the witch walked out.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back!" The witch smirked.

"Ready to die?" The client raised both of her? Or his? Hands. The two boys both laughed and changed into gun weapons. Twin gun weapons to be exact.

"Finish it off." The witch commanded and the thirty pre-kishins charged at the client.

"Now!" Their client shouted. Soren and Luna charged out.

"Now Luna!" Luna grabbed his hand and instead of flesh metal was met. She turned into the Scythe. Her blade was black and red. Soren ran up to one and swung Luna around slicing one of the pre-kishins in half.

"YAHOO! Let's go Ryuu! Chain Scythe mode!" Ryuu nodded and changed. He became a chain with a blade on the end and handles where Seyha could hold him. Seyha then charged right in not caring about anything.

"Get out of the way!" Their client shouted. Soren and Seyha leaped back just as two powerful beams hit the middle of the pre-Kishin group and destroying them all.

"Death Cannon: Angel of Death" The client said. The witch growled.

"You won't get away with thi-" But was silenced when she realised that another Death Cannon had been aimed at her...and hit it's target. The witch then disappeared with it's soul floating. Their client stood up and the two guns transformed back into the two boys.

"Thanks for the help." The client said.

"Why did you need our help! You just shot once and they died!" Luna cried out back in her human form.

"Must've slipped my mind." The client shrugged.

"We'd better get back to the DWMA. The all followed the client and her? His? Weapons to the academy.

"They did very well." The client said. Kidd was there standing beside his father.

"Like I said before. I want to join this Academy." Lord Death tilted his hand then smiled.

"Alright!" The client removed the mask and the cloak. Their client was a girl. She had shoulder length black hair with three stripes like Kidd. She wore a black mini skirt and a black suit top that stopped at the top of her skirt. She also wore a yellow under shirt and a pin with lord Death's face on it. She also had knee high black boots. She also had the same yellow eyes as Kidd.

"Hey Kidd!" the girl smiled. Kidd's eyes then widened as he hugged the girl.

"Just perfect Symmetry!" The girl sweat-dropped then Kidd let go and smiled.

"How it been?" the girl smiled back.

"It's been going ok. Tommy, Kai and I have collected 50 souls each so in all 100 souls." The girl replied then looked at the others.

"Excuse me! I'm called Kaido the Girl. But everyone calls me Kaido! I'm Kidd's younger twin sister!" everyone except Lord Death and Kidd fell backwards.

"Was it something I said?" Kaido asked.

"You do happen to do that a lot Kaido." Kidd sighed as Tommy laughed.


	5. Big party bash! Whats wrong Luna?

Jan 17/11

Soul Eater

Chapter 3

Kaido the Girl and Death the Kid

Twins of Symmetry? Big Party Bash! What's wrong with Luna?

"That really surprised me." Soren said as they walked back to the apartment that they shared. Luna just folded her arms behind her head.

"..." Luna didn't answer. Soren fished the apartment key out of his pocket and opened the door. Luna walked in and dropped her bag in her room then flopped onto the couch.

"Your turn to cook dinner." Luna said before Soren could say anything. Soren was tempted to slam a book against her head. Luna saw him slowly reaching for that, oh so thick, dictionary.

"Don't you dare!"Luna glared at him as she started to panic. Being cool at the same time of course.

"SOREN-CHOP!" Luna was now on the ground unconscious. Soren placed the dictionary back on the table beside the couch before walking into the kitchen. Luna glared at him as he walked into the kitchen as she had woken up.

"Jerk." Luna hissed before climbing back on the couch and flipping through the channels on the TV screen.

"Students today we have some new students. I know that some of you were able to meet them yesterday as you were on a mission with these students." Dr. Stein said as he turned the screw in his head. The door opened and Kaido along with her two twin weapons walked in.

"Tommy! Kai!" Patti cried out and hugged the two blonde haired boys.

"Patti!" Tommy cried out and hugged her back. Kaido and Kai along with Liz and Kidd sweat-dropped. Then Kaido shook her head slightly and looked around the classroom.

"Hello. I'm Kaido the Girl but you can call me Kaido. I'm the younger twin sister of Death the kid and youngest child of Lord Death. These are my two twin gun weapons. Kai." Kaido said then Kai waved a little.

"And Tommy." Tommy waved at everyone with a happy expression.

"My weapons are the twins of Liz and Patti. They are quadruplets." Stein looked at Kaido.

"Another one of Lord's Death flesh and blood? What I would care to experiment with that one too."

"Tommy! Kai! Sit with us!" Patti giggled. Tommy raced over to his twin sister and sat beside her. Kai sat beside Liz. Kaido walked up and sat in between Luna and Soren. Luna turned and started chatting with Kaido.

"Now class for today we will be doing another dissection." The class groaned. Kaido raised her hand.

"Don't we ever learn anything besides doing dissections?" Stein glanced up at the young female god.

"..." he said nothing as he and Kaido held a stare-down.

"Alright class take out your notebooks. We'll be doing some History." Everyone took out their notebooks and started taking notes.

"This is so uncool." Luna groaned as she took down notes. The bell rang awhile later.

"I'm so glad it's Friday!" Luna said as she stuffed everything in her bag. Kaido held back Luna, Soren, Seyha, Ryuu and her brother and their weapons.

" Kidd and I are throwing a party tomorrow. Wanna come?" Kaido asked. The others nodded.

"THE GREAT ME WILL OF COURSE COME TO YOUR PARTY!" Seyha shouted out loud.

"DEATH-CHOP!" Seyha was on the ground with a large dent in her head. Kaido had slammed her fist against Seyha's skull.

"Better you then me..." Luna said as she slipped her hands in her pockets.

"SOREN-CHOP!" Now Luna was on the ground.

"That's for not waking me up this morning and almost being late." Soren said.

Saturday:

"Soren! Hurry up!" Luna called from the door. Soren sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Could you get this? I can't get it on." Soren said not looking at the crimson eyed girl.

"Sure." Luna walked over and took the tie from his hand. She quickly slipped it on and made sure that it wasn't choking him but also wasn't loose. Soren was wearing a dark forest green striped suit with a dark forest green undershirt. Luna was wearing a sleeveless red dress that stopped at her knees but was wavy at the bottom. She then had crimson red flats on and a short black jacket that was cut up the middle and held with a button on the top.

"Ready now?" Soren nodded. Luna and Soren locked up their apartment then went down. Luna hopped on her motorcycle and placed on her helmet as Soren put on the spare on. She sped down the roads heading towards Kaido's house. Luna parked in front of the house and placed the helmet on the seat. She and Soren then walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Tommy opened the door and smiled.

"You made it!" Tommy let them in and led them to where the others were.

"Your place is a lot bigger then Kidd's place is." Ryuu was saying to Kaido. Kaido was wearing a yellow shirt that could pass for a small dress and orange mini shorts. She had yellow and black stripped thigh high stockings and the same black knee-high boots. She wore black netted fingerless gloves that stopped at her elbows. Kidd just wore his normal suit. Liz and Patti both wore bright blue knee high dresses while Kai and Tommy wore bright blue suits. Ryuu was wearing a black suit while Seyha was wearing her normal assassin clothing.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE THE GREAT ME WAIT!" Seyha laughed. Luna sighed.

"Perfect Symmetry!" Kidd cried out. They all went over to see what he was looking at and they all sweat-dropped. Kidd was looking at a young black and white female kitten. She had the same amount of black all over it's body as it did white. Then Kidd's eyes twitched. There was a black spot on the left side of the kitten's nose but not on the left.

"It must DIE!" Kidd cried out then tried to strangle the kitten.

"Leave Mitten alone!" Kaido said as Kidd strangled the kitten and Kaido strangled him.

"DEATH-CHOP!" Kaido cried out slamming her fist against her older twin brother's skull. Kidd let go of the kitten who jumped up then there was a flash of blue and a little girl with light green hair and matching green eyes jumped into Kaido's arms and started crying.

"Kaido! That man tried to kill me! Make him go away!" the girl cried. Kaido stroked the girl's hair back.

"It's alright Miku." The girl then smiled and jumped down and turned back into her kitten form before jumping on the couch and curling up. Kidd was now standing up and was starting to get into a nice conversation with Ryuu when he noticed that one of Kaido's pictures was not in the middle of the wall. He quickly went over and fixed it then was Death chopped fifty or so times by his younger twin sister.

"It was perfect where it was before!" Kaido cried out then put the picture back where it had been before. The picture showed Kaido when she was maybe 6 years old. She was smiling at the camera standing next to Kidd and a boy with white spiked hair and crimson red eyes. He had jagged teeth. Soren saw Luna tense up when she saw the picture. Soren looked again and in the background trying to get away from the camera was a girl with white hair and crimson red eyes. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she wore light purple dress.

"Who are those kids?" Ryuu asked looking hard at the picture. Kaido shrugged.

"That was taken a couple years ago. It was the day that those two kids moved. I don't remember their names. I'll remember them when I see them though." Kaido said with a hint of sadness then she gave Kidd her Death-glare.

"DEATH-CHOP! STOP MAKING MY HOUSE SYMMETRICAL!" Kaido yelled as her brother now lay on the ground bleeding from the too many dents in his head.

"So if he's symmetry obsessed and you don't like your house being symmetrical...You're not symmetry obsessed?" Ryuu asked thinking.

"Right! I just do what looks right. I don't care if it's symmetrical or not!" Kaido then started laughing.

"Hey! Luna can you play the piano for us?" Kaido asked. Luna blinked her crimson red eyes.

"I've got a piano in the music room." Kaido said then led them all to her music room with Kai carrying Kid on his back.

"I don't normally play for other people besides my family and my meister when I have the chance." Luna told them.

"But yes I'll play for you." Luna then sat down on the bench and lifted the piano's lid. She tested out each key before starting. As they watched Luna she suddenly had a smile on her face and played faster, Soren frowned. Luna had never played with a...smile.

"Luna!" Kaido had placed a hand on her shoulder but Luna ignored her and continued to play. Then they could all see that her smile looked more like someone who had lost their sanity.

"Luna!" A voice called out and Luna stopped the smile now gone. She stared at her now shaking hands then backed away from the piano.

"I wonder who said that?" Kaido asked. Kaido then walked over to the window and saw something moving through the night. The person was walking down her sidewalk as if he was leaving her house. All she could make out was...his spiky white hair...


	6. Listen to the Beat of a Soul

Jan 17/11

Death Eater

Chapter 4:

Listen to the Beat of the Soul

"Insane you say?" Dr. Stein thought for a moment. Kaido had just finished telling him what had happened at the party on Saturday.

"She was playing the piano then she suddenly looked like she lost all sanity." Kaido whispered sadly.

"It was terrifying..." Kaido added.

"Keep a good eye on her for the next month and see if it continues. I'll look into the problem and see what results come up." Kaido nodded then left the classroom.

"She has it too huh? Just like her great...too many greats too count...Grandfather Soul... I wonder how this will turn out." Stein said smiling to himself.

"That's not fair! I don't get the game!" Soren complained as Luna, Patty, Seyha and Kaido ran past him. Kaido dribbling the basketball.

"You're not gonna get by me this time Kaido!" Tommy told his Meister. Kaido smirked then faked a left and slipped past him on his right side. She then jumped up and slam dunked the ball in. Winning the game.

"You gotta go on a day date with your mama!" Luna giggled.

"SOREN-CHOP!" Luna was on the ground with a large dent in her head from Soren's dictionary that just seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Soren baby!" Soren sweat-dropped. Great. His...mother... His mother had just above the shoulders red hair and pale blue eyes.

"Punishment! Punishment!" Luna, Seyha and Kaido all snickered.

"Hey mama...um...do you wanna...you know...hang out tomorrow?" Soren said slowly blushing. His mother stared at him then smiled and death hugged him.

"OF COURSE BABY! MAMA LOVES YOU AND PAPA THE MOST!" His mother left after Kaido Death-chopped her to get her to let go of Soren.

"Wanna go to the park and get some of that ice-cream?" Kai asked them.

"Sure!" The all shouted.

"Why not." Luna said coolly.

"This is the best ice-cream ever!" Kaido squealed. The others only nodded to busy licking away at their ice-creams.

Kaido had finished hers before everyone else and decided to walk around the large park for a bit by herself. She walked then came across a small pond and looked down and saw small fish swimming around. Kaido giggled and ran a hand through her hair trying to straighten out her hair. Kaido looked at her reflection dancing across the water like glass. She wore a black tank top with three white stripes running across the front and joining at the back creating three circles. She wore black mini shorts and her trademark knee high black boots. Kaido smiled again then started walking again. She came across a garden and noticed that no one was wandering in the garden. She walked in and jumped in surprise when a chipmunk ran by. Kaido sighed.

"Nice day out today huh?" a voice said. Just as Kaido was about to turn her head her friends called out.

"There you are Kaido!" Then they all stopped behind her.

"Who's that?" Soren asked. Kaido turned her head and frowned. A boy around their age...maybe a year older then Kaido... stood on the other side of the garden. He had white hair and crimson red eyes. He wore an orange t-shirt but wore a black long sleeved sweater over-top. He then wore dark grey-blacks pants and a thin black head band in his hair. Luna tensed up. Kaido walked over to him then suddenly she pulled out his cheeks and frowned.

"Whaf arf yof doing?" the boy tried to say.

"Soul Eater Evans! You came back!" Kaido hugged the boy. The boy blinked.

"All you had to do was that and you knew who I was?" He asked. Kaido smiled.

"Heh!" She said as she smiled.

"Luna!" Soren called out. Kaido turned to see Luna running off.

"I'll go after her." Kaido told them then dashed off after the white haired girl. Soul ran after both of the girls.

Luna was now panting. She had ran and ran and ran. She wanted away from Soul. Luna then felt tears sliding down her cheeks, she wipes them away and started walking.

"Luna!" Luna stopped and turned. Kaido stopped in front of her panting, her hands on her knees.

"Why did you run off?" Kaido asked after she caught her breath.

"Hey!" Soul had caught up to them. Luna glared at the boy. Kaido looked from Luna to Soul then hit her fist against her the palm of her other hand as if she just solved something.

"You're siblings!" Kaido pointed at them both. They both sweat-dropped.

"So?" Luna asked flicking her hair.

"Why did you run off?" Kaido repeated her question.

"I don't want to be anywhere near him...He left me in the dark..." Luna said softly not caring how un-cool she was right now. Kaido blinked her yellow eyes.

"YOU LEFT YOUR YOUNGER SISTER! HOW COULD YOU SOUL!" Kaido was hitting him over and over again as he crouched down and put his arms over his head trying to protect himself from the now hyper girl.

"Why are you here?" Luna asked her older brother. **(Soul was only 1 year old then Luna and Kaido just to let you know!) **

"To get a Meister. Isn't that what all Weapons do Luna?" Soul said giving the two girls his trademark smile.

"We should report to Lord Death then." Luna said.

"Shouldn't we tell the others?" Soul asked.

"It's uncool to ditch your friends." Kaido said before Luna could open her mouth. Then Kaido saw Miku in her kitten form.

"Miku!" Miku flicked her ears and ran over purring.

"Tell the others we went to report to Lord Death ok?" Miku nodded and dashed off.

"That settles that problem!" Kaido then grabbed Luna and Soul's hands and dragged them off to the DWMA.

"Hey! Hiya! How's it going? Oh! Kaido!" Lord Death said in his usual sing-song voice.

"Father. Let me introduce Soul Eater Evans. Older brother of Luna Eater Evans. He's a Weapon and needs a Meister." Kaido told her father. Lord Death tilted his head.

"You wouldn't be those two kids from Kaido and Kidd's childhood would you?" Soul smirked.

"The one and only. Luna's my younger sister." Luna dug her hands in her pockets.

"Kaido! You can be Soul's Meister!" Lord Death said joyfully.

"Tommy and Kai only need 10 more Kishin souls and 1 witch soul each then they're Death Scythes that only you can use." Lord Death said before Kaido opened her mouth. Kaido nodded.

"Alright Father." The three teens then turned and walked out of the Death Room.

"This will be very interesting. Very interesting indeed." Lord Death said when they closed the door.

"Tommy! Kai!" Kaido ran over to them during school the next day.

"What's up?" Kai asked his Meister. Tommy was playing patty-cake with Patti.

"We got a mission!" Kaido grinned. Kai tapped Tommy's shoulder.

"Mission." Kai told him. Tommy smiled.

"GREAT!" Kaido and Kai sweat-dropped.

"Oh! Before I forget this is my new Weapons. His name is Soul Eater Evans. He's a Scythe." Kaido told her twin gun Weapons.

"I'll start using him after you two become Death Scythes. Like Kidd. I like to make my own Death Scythes." Kaido explained as they walked out of the classroom. Kaido had run up ahead to get outside quicker. Her two Weapons followed behind her. She turned the corner and ran into someone knocking them both down. Kaido landed on her back and whoever she ran into landed on their back as they had collided heads.

"Ow...So sorry!" Kaido sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"You never learn do you Kaido?" the voice said then Kaido opened her eyes.

"Oh. Hey Soul!" Kaido grinned.

"You ok Kaido?" Kai and Tommy asked. Kaido stood up as did Soul.

"Yeah. This is the new Weapon I was talking about. This is Soul Eater Evans. He's Luna's older brother by a year." Kai nodded.

"We really got to do the mission Kaido." Kai told her. Kaido sighed.

"Fine. You wanna come Soul?" Kaido asked.

"Then you see my fighting style and get a better idea on how to match our Soul Wave-lengths." Soul nodded.

"Sure." Kaido, Kai, Tommy and Soul then made their way outside. Outside was Kaido's skateboard. Kaido slipped off her suit jacket. Kaido wore a black dress with two gun holders tied around leg. They were tied just above her knees.

"Tommy. Kai." Kaido held out her hands. Tommy and Kai turned into their weapon form. Kaido slipped them into their gun holders and snapped on the safety "rope" so the guns wouldn't fall out of their holders while she moved. Kaido climbed on her skateboard and it floated up. Kaido held out her hand.

"Soul? Turn into your weapon form." Soul did as he was told. Kaido then took off as the scythe was leaning on her shoulder.

"Here we are." Kaido said as she stepped off her skateboard. Soul turned back into his human form but the guns stayed in their weapon form. Kaido looked at the building in front of her.

"There's fifty Kishin Souls in there...Maybe Fifty-two." Kaido said. Tommy and Kai's reflection appeared on the guns.

"After this we only need our witch soul." Kai told her. Kaido nodded.

"Yeah. You and Tommy get 10 Kishin Souls each. Soul gets the rest. So in total soul gets thirty souls to eat. That's if there aren't fifty-two then he gets thirty-two souls." Kaido opened the door and walked in. She looked around and Soul followed her.

"I don't see anyone..." Then they heard the doors slam shut. Kaido quickly pulled out the guns and spun around.

"No one's there..." Kaido heard Soul mutter.

"OH! Look! It's a Meister and some Weapons!" A voice cooed. Kaido spun around. There. The fifty Kishins.

"Why are so many Kishins gathering in one place all the time?" Tommy asked being serious. Kaido shot at the first Kishin that moved. Then that's when all hell broke loose. Kaido was shooting any Kishins that got close to her and Soul.

"Kai! Tommy! There's to many! I can't get them all..." Kaido told the guns.

"Try and Resonate with our souls." Kai told her.

"Soul? Can you hold them off for a minute?" Kaido asked. Soul nodded. His arm becoming the blade of a Scythe. He kept the Kishins away but couldn't destroy any.

"Soul Resonance!" Kaido, Tommy and Kai shouted. When their Soul Wave-lengths became equal the guns ran up her arms and stopped at her elbows. Kaido dropped down in a crouch.

"Sound...0.3%!" Tommy said.

"Charging...100% complete!" Kai added.

"Ready to fire in 5!" Tommy said.

"Four." Kai's voice told.

"3"

"2"

"1!" the twins said at the same time.

"Fire!" Tommy cried out.

"Death Cannon: Kishin Death..." Kaido said. The guns shot out a bright red shot of energy which hit one of the Kishins. Then it expanded and the red light surrounded the building. Then when it was gone...all that was left was the floating Kishin Souls. Kai and Tommy went back into their Human forms and collected their 10 souls while Soul collected his thirty.

"Soul Protect...Cancel." three voices echoed. The Weapons had just finished "eating" the Kishin Souls. When they turned around a witch was holding Kaido up. Her hand around Kaido's neck.

"Let. Me. Go!" Kaido said coldly as she tried to kick at the witch.

"You left your Meister all alone for a few seconds and look. Now she's gonna die." The witch holding Kaido up chuckled. The witch had dark brown hair and green eyes. The witch on her left had the same colour of eyes but blonde hair. Then the witch on her right side had black hair. Her hair was twined together at the front and she had golden yellow eyes. A design that reminded them of a spider web was over her left eye.

"Let our Meister go!" Tommy shouted.

"But then you'll go back to her. She doesn't deserve you. You should come to us." The blonde haired witch said.

"Yachi?" the blonde haired witch asked the black haired one.

"Yes Ami?" Yachi answered.

"What should we do with her?" Yachi shrugged.

"What do you think Amu?" Yachi asked.

"We should ki-" Then Amu disappeared and her soul was left floating. Soul had somehow during the witch's bickering snuck behind and had cut the witch in half. Kaido fell to the ground gasping for breath. Yachi and Ami leapt back forgetting the gun weapons.

"No!" Ami cried out before Tommy (in his gun form) was pressed against her head and ended her life. Yachi flipped back and vanished into the darkness.

"Kaido!" The gun weapons ran over to the fallen Meister. They didn't see the black dotted snake slithering towards the group until it had sank its teeth into Kaido's arm. It was gone when Soul dropped his Scythe Blade arm on it. Kaido just stared in horror then her eyes widened in fear.

"Kaido! Kaido!" Kai and Tommy started waving their hands in front of her.

"What happened?" Stein asked. When did he get here?

"When did you get here?" Kai asked.

"I watched the whole thing." Stein answered.

"Do you hear that?" Stein asked. They were all silent.

"I don't hear anything." Tommy said. Stein looked at Soul.

"Can you see into her Soul? Your grandfather was infected with Black Blood. He had a room called the Black room in his soul. Maka, his Meister, could visit the room whenever she focused on his soul. I'm guessing that she might have been infected with something similar.

"You're asking me to go inside her soul?" soul asked confused.

"Listen to the Beat of her Soul." Stein told him. Soul did.

"SHUT-UP YOU STUPID LITTLE THING!" Kaido shrieked. A small ogre with horns in a black suit sat in a chair chuckling at her. The colour of it was...red. Kaido now wore a sleeveless black dress with thin white striped going down all around the dress. She wore black flats.

"Why don't you play?" the ogre pointed to the piano.

"I don't play piano..." Kaido said coldly.

"No? But she does." The ogre said as an image of Luna flashed before her then disappeared.

"Listen Ogre..." Kaido started to say.

"Oni." It replied.

"Kaido!" Kaido heard her name and turned. Soul stood there in a black suit with thin white lines going down all around his suit. He wore a dark red undershirt.

"Soul?" Soul gave her his trademark grin.

"How did you get in here? Isn't this my Soul?" Kaido asked. Soul shrugged.

"Maka did this to my grandfather to so...yeah." Soul said. Oni grinned.

"What is that?" Soul asked.

"He appeared after that snake bit me...he says that Black Blood will make me go insane unless I accept it...I don't want to go insane though..." Kaido said softly.

"Everyone's waiting for you to wake up Kaido. We're all worried. Stein's here trying to make sure you're gonna be ok." Soul told her. Kaido started freaking out.

"He's not dissecting me is he?" Kaido started hitting Soul.

"No." Kaido stopped. Oni was gone as was the piano. The next thing she knew she was looking up at her weapons.

"Now that we're Death Scythes...We're gonna be cooler then Luna!" Kai said.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face!" he added.

"It's gonna be weird not having you guys with me on missions you know." Kaido pointed out as they left the class the next day.

"Soul." Stein called him back.

"Yeah?" Stein looked at him.

"If she starts acting weird...Listen to the Beat of her Soul." Stein told him.

"Got it." Soul told him then ran off to catch up to his Meister.

"You may be in danger by just being around her..." Stein added quietly to himself.


	7. The Jetblack soul! Walk with me?

Jan 18/11

**Death Eater **

**Chapter 5:**

** The Jet-Black Soul! Walk with me?**

"I'm so bored!" Luna complained. Soren rolled his eyes. They had been sent out on a mission to France to help the Meisters and Weapons there destroy the increasing amount of Kishins.

"You are from the DWMA?" a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asked. Soren nodded.

"Finally! We've been waiting for you!" the girl smiled.

"Follow me." She added. Luna and Soren followed the girl until they came to a small building that looked like a school. The girl opened the doors then ushered them in then closed the doors.

"Tara!" A girl with the same blonde hair and blue eyes cried out and hugged the blonde haired and blue eyed girl that led them here.

"This is my older twin and Weapon Deiki." Tara explained.

"They remind me a lot of a couple of twins we know." Luna whispered to Soren.

"SOREN-CHOP!" Tara and Deiki blinked their eyes.

"Don't be so rude Luna!" Soren said yelling at the crimson red eyed girl who was holding her head.

"Tara? Have they arrived yet?" A voice asked.

"Yes. They're right here Kala." Tara answered.

"Good. Can you go downtown and take care of all the Kishins there? We can't keep up with them here since we're in up-town. Thanks." The voice said.

"Who was that?" Luna asked now standing up.

"That was 3 star Meister Kala of France." Deiki giggled.

"you better get going! Bye-Bye!" Deiki giggled again and pushed Luna and Soren out.

"That was...interesting..." Luna mumbled.

"Let's go Luna." Soren called out. Luna ran up to catch up with her Meister.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"That's the last one...for now that is." Soren said as Luna went back into ehr human form holding the last Kishin Soul. She swallowed it.

"Thanks for the meal Soren!" Soren smiled.

"I can't wait to get back!" Soren said.

"We have 40 more souls to collect right?" Soren asked Luna.

"Yup! Then that witch soul and I'm a Death Scythe. I'll be more powerful than your mama." Luna said folding her arms behind her head.

"Right!" Soren nodded. Better than his mama.

BACK AT THE DWMA

"I'm so glad you're back!" Ryuu smiled.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE THE GREAT ME!" Seyha whined.

"She wouldn't shut up until she heard that you guys were coming back." Ryuu explained. Luna and Seyha high-fived each other.

"Hey." They both said.

"Nice to see your back Luna." Luna turned and smiled.

"Hey Soul." Soul smirked. Kaido stood beside him.

"Where's Kai and Tommy?" Luna asked.

"They're staying at the house. They don't have to come to school anymore since they're Death Scythes now. They should be coming to school though." Kaido sighed. Luna's eye twitched.

"They're Death Scythes?" Luna hung her head then she grabbed Soren by the collar of his shirt and started shaking him.

"WE NEED TO COLLECT MORE SOULS! NOW THEY'RE COOLER THAN ME!" After Luna finished her "tantrum" she went back to her "cool" side.

"How many souls do you need?" Kaido asked.

"40 plus the witch soul." Soren answered.

"Cool." Kaido smiled.

"Oh! I forgot to tell Kai and Tommy!" Kaido started panicking.

"What did you forget to tell them?" Ryuu asked.

"I got them their own apartment. Every time I come home now it's a total mess." Kaido complained. Luna giggled.

"Soren always tells me to clean up my messes or else...SOREN-CHOP!" Luna said imitating Soren with his book. Soren glared at Luna then slowly pulled out his dictionary then before Luna could register what was happening.

"SOREN-CHOP!" then she was out cold.

"HAHA! You just got-" Seyha was laughing.

"DEATH-CHOP!" then Seyha was out cold too.

Luna's P.O.V

_"Why don't you play? Everything is all set up." Oni told me. I wore a black dress with thin silver lines across it. The dress was held up by the strap that tied around my neck. I then had some of my white hair in a side pony-tail. I had on black flats. _

"_There's no one to play for." I told Oni. Oni then opened the curtains and there stood Kaido. She had a black sleeveless dress with white lines running down it and black flats. She was wearing her Black Blood dress._

"_Play for her. She needs something to sing to." I shook my head._

"_Most of my songs are...hard for others to sing to." Oni frowned._

"_Play a sweet melody. I know that there are some in your soul too." I blinked my crimson red eyes then sat down on the bench. I lifted the lid of the piano and stroked the keys gently. Kaido stood beside me...waiting...just...waiting. I struck the first key. A gentle note played. Kaido drew in a breath. I then started playing. I played a song that my older brother. Soul. Had played for me when I younger. It was a song by someone called Oldfield. The song was called "Top of the Morning" I had asked my brother to teach it to me one day and had learned it within a day. Kaido seemed to think about what she would sing. When she sang I didn't know the words. She was singing in a different language. I didn't understand it but they seemed to fit the song. This song has no lyrics. Hers seem to work. When I finished the song, I looked back at Kaido and saw her smile her trademark smile. She was happy. She placed a hand on my shoulder then all I felt was pain. Everything vanished. When I opened my eyes. I was watching as Soren threw me away from in. I was in my weapon form. I changed into my human form only to see my Meister being shredded before my eyes. I tried to run over. I tried to yell but no sound came out. I saw myself get up and try to tell him that everything would be alright. But before help arrived...My Meister had died... _

"_Why do you defend him with your life?" Oni asked. The image, Kaido and the piano were gone._

"_Because. He's my Meister." I answered. I walked over to the red armchair and sat down in it tapping my fingers in a rhythm against the arm._

"_Why do you still protect him? You don't have a soul that should protect." Oni said. I turned in my chair. _

"_My soul is fine." Oni grinned._

"_You have a Jet-black soul." Then he was gone and I was left with one last image of soren dying because I hadn't been quick enough..._

Normal P.O.V

"Soren!" Luna cried out. She was drenched in sweat and was panting quickly.

"You finally woke up!" Luna saw Soren sitting in a chair beside her bed.

"What happened?" Luna asked. Soren blinked.

"You kept screaming my name and kept saying the name Oni." Soren answered.

"Sorry about that. That so isn't cool." Luna rubbed the back of her head.

"Whatever. You're ok now right?" Luna nodded. Soren left her room so she could change. Luna changed into her usual then stepped out. Soren had also changed.

"Soren?" Soren turned as he was about to go into the kitchen.

"Walk with me?" Luna asked. Soren nodded and they went outside for a walk. Hoping that Luna would be alright...


	8. Fool! Excalibur's Return?

Jan 19/11

Death Eater

Chapter 6:

Fool! Excalibur's Return!

"I'm bored!" Seyha complained to her weapon.

"We could see if Luna and the others wanna play basketball again." Then he sweat-dropped.

"Let's go find that legendary sword! You know! The one in this book!" Seyha pointed at the book that was now in her hands.

"Um...o-ok. Whatever you say Seyha." Seyha grinned.

"YAHOO! NOW I'LL SURPSS GOD!" Then she grabbed Ryuu's hand and dashed off with the poor weapon.

"This is where it is?" Seyha asked as they now stood in a cave filled with water. Ryuu and Seyha then walked forward Seyha shouting the whole way.

"Is that a...fairy?" Ryuu asked. Seyha opened her eyes and blinked.

"Hey you!" the fairy stopped and turned.

"Do you know where Excalibur is?" the fairy gave a sour look before pointing to their left.

"What was with the sour face?" Seyha asked Ryuu who shrugged. They walked until they came across a small hill with a sword stuck in the ground on top.

"The Excalibur!" Seyha's eyes widened. Before anything could say anything a flash of light blinded Seyha and Ryuu before a small white...thing appeared.

"What the hell is that!" Seyha pointed at the thing.

"I am Excalibur!" the white thing said. Already Ryuu and Seyha had sour faces.

"Now I know why my grandfather Black-star left Excalibur..." Seyha muttered. Excalibur was talking and talking until he stopped.

"Oi! Excalibur?" Seyha waved her hand in front of Excalibur.

"FOOL! Do not interrupt me when I am thinking!" Seyha sweat-dropped. Excalibur was saying how in the 12th Century...no! the 13th he had met his love... Seyha and Ryuu were slowly backing away from Excalibur then they both turned and dashed off leaving Excalibur talking to himself.

"Did you meet Excalibur?" the fairy asked them. Seyha and Ryuu gave sour faces and the fairy giggled as it waved them good-bye.

"How did the trip go?" Liz asked when they got back.

"I do not ever want to see Excalibur ever again!" Seyha screamed. Luna blinked then pointed to the side.

"What's that?" they all turned and Seyha and Ryuu fell backwards.

"I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU SEYHA AND RYUU! FROM EXCALIBUR!" the sign read.


	9. Kaido for a Day! The Death Eaters!

Jan 19/11

Death Eater

Chapter 7:

Kaido for a Day! The Death Eaters!

"I want you all to go with Kaido while she does her "outside" job. You must call her Raven. She'll give you each a false name that you use while doing this job. Her job is now yours!" Lord Death said cheerfully.

"What exactly does Kaido do?" Soren asked.

"I'm a Celebrity silly! I sing and play music and dance!" Kaido giggled throwing her hands up in the air and laughing joyfully. Her friends were silent until it was broken.

"So uncool..." Luna mumbled.

"Raven! Thank goodness you're here! Are these the students trying out?" A woman with peach orange hair asked Kaido.

"Yep! These are them Mrs. Harada!" Kaido grinned. Mrs. Harada sighed.

"Ok. We'll leave them to you. You sort out how you're going to put this band together Raven." Kaido nodded and waved at the older woman. Then she turned her face serious.

"Alright! Follow me!" Kaido led her friends to one of the many rooms. The room they went into was marked:

**New Bands Only: reserved**

"We're gonna be in a band!" Patti chanted. Kaido sighed in frustration.

"Where are they?" Then the door burst open and there stood Tommy and Kai.

"Sorry we're late." They both said and Kaido smiled.

"No problem! Get the others ready! I'll get Soul and Luna ready ok?" The Death Scythes nodded. Kaido pushed Luna and Soul into one of the rooms then shut the door.

"Alright! What will you two wear?" Kaido looked through all the clothes then pulled out one. It was some casual clothing.

"Perfect!" Kaido smiled and held it out t in front of Soul looking like she was concentrating on something. Soul blinked his crimson red eyes and stared at Kaido.

"Yep! Put it on!" Kaido told him then he looked around.

"There's nowhere to change..." Kaido tilted her head.

"Change right there. Luna and I are going to be looking for our clothes so we won't be looking." Luna nodded. Soul wasn't sure but she _was_ his Meister. When the girls turned Soul changed with the speed of lightning into the cloths Kaido had given them. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt with black jeans and a black bandanna tied around his neck. On the front of the shirt there was an image of a soul. It had two pointed ears and a jagged smile it was black. It was the same image on the back.

"Alright!" Soul saw Kaido shove Luna out in the open. Luna wore a white sleeveless dress that had slits on the sides but were tied together with fabric to keep the dress together. It really, really, really brought out her eyes. When you first look at her all you can see are her red crimson eyes. Kaido came out a moment later from behind the clothing. She wore a red and black mini dress with a short black jacket over-top. She then had fingerless red and black stripped gloves that came up to her elbows and red and black stripped socks that stopped at her knees. She then wore black shoes.

"Let's go see the others." Kaido told them.

"Oh. By the way. Luna your new name is Rika. And Soul your new name is Dark." The siblings nodded. Kaido opened the door and walked out.

"Raven!" two other girls ran over and hugged the girl. One of the girls had black hair and light blue eyes. The other girl had curly blonde hair and green eyes.

"Lou. Ella. I missed you two!" Lou stepped back.

"I mixed those songs for you. The music is rockin'!" Lou smiled. Kaido nodded.

"I want you to meet Rika and Dark. Dark is Rika's older brother." Lou and Ella waved.

"I'm Raven's Music provider and Ella is Lou's back-up singer when she's sick or has...other stuff going on." Kaido nodded.

"I want these guys to see our latest success!" Kaido giggled. Lou grinned wider (if it was possible) and Ella nodded.

"Dream fighter? Bad Apple or Love and Joy?" Lou asked. Kaido thought for a moment.

"Dream Fighter." Lou nodded and went over to where some equipment was. She scrolled through until she found what she was looking for and gave Kaido a thumbs-up.

"Ready?" Kaido asked her two friends. They nodded. Kaido, Lou and Ella went to the front where a small stage was and the others sat in the seats. Seyha, Ryuu, Soren and the others now joined them.

"Lights!" Ella called out. The lights went out. The music started then when the first notes were sang the lights came back on and everyone watched as the three girls danced as if they practised for hours upon hours.

"saikou o motomete owari no nai tabi o suru no wa

kitto bokura ga ikiteiru shouko dakara

oh yeh genjitsu ni uchinomesare taoresou ni natte mo

kitto mae o mitearuku Dream Fighter

nee minna ga iu futsuu tte sa

nandakanda tte jissai wa tabun

mannaka jyanaku risou ni chikai

dakedo futsuu jya mada monotarinai no

kono mama de iretara tte omou shunkan made

tooi tooi haruka kono saki made

saikou o motomete owari no nai tabi o suru no wa

kitto bokura ga ikiteiru shouko dakara

moshi tsurai koto to ka ga atta toshite mo sore wa

KIMI ga kitto zutto akiramenai

tsuyosa o motteiru kara bokura mo hashiritsudzukerun da

yeh koboreochiru namida mo zenbu takaramono

oh yeh genjitsu ni uchinomesare taore sou ni nattemo

kitto mae o mitearuku Dream Fighter

nee minna ga iu mirai tte sa

nandakanda tte jissai wa tabun

makkura jyanaku hikari ga sashite

dakedo futsuu jya mada monotarinai no

kono mama de iretara tte omou shunkan made

tooi tooi haruka no saki made

saikou o motomete owari no nai tabi o suru no wa

kitto bokura ga ikiteiru shouko dakara

moshi tsurai koto to ka ga atta toshite mo sore wa

KIMI ga kitto zutto akiramenai

tsuyosa o motteiru kara bokura mo hashiritsudzukerun da

yeh koboreochiru namida mo zenbu takaramono

oh yeh genjitsu ni uchinomesare taore sou ni nattemo

kitto mae o mitearuku Dream Fighter" Kaido finished along with Ella and Lou.

"That was great!" Tommy clapped. The others clapped. Kaido was panting and smiling.

"Time's up! Now all of you get up there and sing that again for us?" Mrs. Harada told them. They all got up and were given the lyrics.

"Dark...We're gonna have to share a mic. There's not enough to go around." Kaido rubbed the back of her head. Soul shrugged. They all sang. Perfectly.

"What's your new band called Raven?" Mrs. Harada asked. Kaiod thought for a moment then smiled.

"Death Eaters?" the others nodded.

"We're the Death Eaters." The older woman smiled.

"Want the image to be that?" she pointed to Soul's shirt. Kaido nodded.

"Order the shirts or just images that you can iron on?" She asked Kaido.

"Iron on." The older woman then disappeared.

"Time to go back." Kaido said looking at her watch.

"So this is what it's like...to be Kaido for a day?" everyone laughed.


	10. Chrona and Ragnarok Protect the Meister!

Jan 20/11

Death Eaters

Chapter 8:

Chrona and Ragnarok? Protect the Meister?

Every night...every morning...it was always the same...Luna would be screaming her head off and always drenched in sweat. Soren watched as his partner's face filled with pain and she let out another blood curdling scream. Soren wanted to help. But she always said that it would get better...it always got worse though...

The same with Kaido. Soul didn't know what to do. He had just got off the phone with Soren and found out his sister was in the same situation. What they both didn't realize...was when they woke up...nothing would be the same again...

"Look how hard they try to resist the Insanity that the Black Blood is putting them through." Yachi, the black haired and yellow eyed witch chuckled. A man with white-blue hair with a frog hat on only nodded as a were-wolf girl with brown hair sighed.

"They will come to me. Then we can use them to get what we want because they don't want to hurt their friends right?" Yachi let out another chuckle.

Luna was lying on the couch. She had just woken up covered in sweat. Her throat hurt from all the screaming and yelling she did while she was sleeping.

"You want anything?" Soren asked. Luna mumbled a no. Soren sighed. Luna closed her eyes and tried to remember what her nightmare had been about but couldn't recall. Luna heard Soren open up a cabinet then close it. Soren came out of the kitchen and handed Luna a cup full of tea.

"It'll help you relax. What were you dreaming about that caused you to scream and yell these last couple of nights?" Soren asked as he sat down on the couch his legs overlapping Luna's who was still sprawled out all over the couch. Luna lifted her head and took a sip then set it on the coffee table.

"I don't know. All I remember is a chuckle..." Luna told him. Luna thought for a moment. Yes. She had heard a very dark, cold and frightening chuckle. But she wouldn't say that...that would be...uncool.

"Kaido's been having the same problem you know." Soren told her. Luna lifted her head from the pillow she was resting on.

"Really?" Soren looked at Luna.

"She's been screaming, yelling, hallucinating even." Luna dropped her head back on the pillow but not before swallowing down the rest of the tea.

"What has Dr. Stein said about it?" Luna asked knowing that Soren and soul had both gone to Stein to see what was wrong.

"He doesn't know. He's still looking into the problem." Soren answered.

"We might as well go that mission today. The one Lord Death gave us yesterday."Luna told him getting up. Soren stood up and retrieved his black trench coat. Luna had already slipped on her trademark yellow and black sweater. Then they left, they jumped on Luna's motorcycle and hoped that they would complete this mission.

"Yachi!" the white-blue haired man ran up to Yachi.

"What is it Eric?" Yachi asked the frog witch.

"Chrona says that the weapon is hungry." Yachi smiled.

"And that white haired girl is with her Meister. Let's see how well she reacts when "our" weapon scream with insanity hmm?" Eric nodded. Yachi sat down crossing her legs and watched her "victims" in her crystal ball as they ran through the now deserted streets of some city.

"That was the last one right?" Luna asked as she held the Kishin egg.

"Yep!" Soren nodded. Luna smirked then swallowed the soul down.

"Thanks for the meal!" Luna smiled.

"I'll go bring the bike around kk? Just wait on the street" Luna said as she dug her hands in her pockets and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Soren called out and turned towards a church. Luna looked over her shoulder and stopped.

"What's wrong? We got the last one." Soren blinked.

"There's a bunch of irritated souls in that church." Soren said.

"We'll do it later. It's Friday night." Luna said.

"No! We're students of the DWMA. It's our job to see what's going on." Soren told Luna.

"Fine." Luna said as she hopped down from the roof. Soren watched as she brought her motorcycle around. Soren jumped down then hopped on the bike as they set off for the church.

IN THE CHURCH

"My blood is black." A girl with light pink hair smiled as her sword screamed.

"You can have them now...Ragnarok." the girl said. The sword smiled before screaming again.

Soren stood in front of the church's doors. He was terrified. He could no longer feel the souls.

"What's wrong Soren?" Luna asked as she stood beside him. Soren gave her a small smile.

"Nothing. Let's see what's going on in this church." Soren then placed his hand on the door then pushed it open. There stood a young girl with light pink hair and pale blue eyes. She held a sword.

"See? The doors open inward." The girl smiled. Luna and Soren stepped in as the doors closed shut behind them. Soren and Luna's eyes widened when they saw the sword swallow the last soul.

"Luna." Luna nodded and grabbed Soren's hand before transforming into her scythe form.

"I don't know how to deal with this..." the girl said. The sword smiled.

"You just kill them and then we eat their souls!" The girl looked around the room.

"Ragnarok is correct Chrona. Just kill them and take their souls." Yachi said as she sat on her flying broom. Yachi smiled and a small snake-like creature of black electricity made it's way down to the girl.

"Ready Ragnarok?" the sword then opened it's mouth and screamed. The girl ran forward yelling and tried to hit Soren. Soren blocked the girl's sword's attacks with the staff of the scythe. Soren had been walking back then stopped and swung the scythe around. The girl backed up.

"Luna?" Soren asked. Luna's reflection appeared on the blade of the scythe and she smirked.

"I'm ready." Soren then took a deep breath.

"Soul Resonance!" Soren and Luna cried out in unison. Their souls joined and the blade of the scythe became bigger and much more curved.

"The traditional Scythe Meister technique...Witch Hunter!" Soren yelled out.

"360 Hunter!" Soren yelled out as he brought the scythe down. Chrona blocked it. Soren then brought the scythe up and tried again but Chrona stopped it with her arm.

"Her blood acts like an armour..." then Soren froze. Stein had told him that Luna had the same thing...and possibly now Kaido did too. Soren backed up when Ragnarok started screaming again. Chrona ran forward again slashing again and again at Soren until Chrona slashed at him but the sword got caught on the curved blade of the scythe. Then Ragnarok screamed and Soren heard Luna's scream.

"Luna!" Soren cried out. Luna's face appeared on the blade, Soren could see some blood on her face.

"I'm fine! Just don't get hit!" Luna told him. Chrona continued to attack until he was backed up against the church doors.

"This is it...Ragnarok?" Chrona said.

"Block it you Idiot!" Luna yelled at Soren.

"You'll get hurt!" Soren told her.

"I will die for my Meister! Just block it!" Soren didn't lift the scythe to protect himself. Soren watched as the sword came down again.

"Watch out!" Luna screamed then Soren closed his eyes waiting for the pain...but it never came. It was at that moment when he knew he had been careless...

"I was careless..."


	11. Luna's hurt! Where's the Girl?

Jan 22/11

Death Eater

Chapter 9

Luna's hurt! Where is the Girl?

"I was careless..." Soren heard the sword cut through flesh and opened his eyes. Luna had changed back into her human form and had taken the hit.

"Why didn't you block it you Idiot?" Luna said before she fell to the ground.

"Luna!" Soren crouched down and caught the white haired girl before she hit the ground. Luna's eyes were closed and she was panting quickly. Chrona laughed then raised the sword again. Soren ducked his head and waited for the pain then heard the splintering of wood and looked up. A blade had gone through the church doors and had pierced right through Chrona. The door opened and Stein appeared. Soren quickly dragged Luna out of the way just as someone kicked the door with the blade in it and sent Chrona flying back.

"Mama!" Suzi (Soren's mother) walked past Stein and watched where she had kicked Chrona.

"Did you see that baby?" Suzi asked then her jaw dropped as Soren told Stein what had happened. Stein placed his lab coat over Luna's still body.

"I don't know how to deal with this!" Chrona whimpered once she stood up again. Stein walked over and stood beside Suzi.

"Ragnarok? What do I do?" Chrona asked the sword which then disappeared then a creature came out of Chrona's back.

"Kill them Chrona! And thank me for healing you!" Ragnarok said as he pulled at Chrona's nose.

"Ow! Stop it! Thank you now stop it!" Chrona cried out.

"How long will Chrona last against a 3 star Meister and a Death Scythe?" Yachi asked herself as she watched.

"She injured one my puppet too..." Yachi mumbled

"Let's go Chrona!" Ragnarok told the light pink haired girl before changing back into his sword form.

"Suzi." Suzi nodded and changed into her Death Scythe form. Chrona then ran forward and tried to land a hit on Stein. Stein swung the scythe around the staff of the scythe knocking Chrona to the left. Stein stood there and watched as Chrona stood up the sword yelling at the poor girl. Soren watched, Luna's head was on his lap, to him her condition was getting worse with every passing minute. Soren watched as Chrona attacked Stein, he then looked down at the still girl's face. It was all his entire fault...

"Soul Purge!" Stein said when he was able to reach over to Chrona. Chrona yelled then fell to the ground. His blood...which was black...spilled everywhere then Stein jumped back as the blood stopped and turned towards him.

"Bloody Needle!"

"All of his blood can become a weapon?" Suzi asked when her reflection appeared on the scythe's blade. Stein nodded then he ran forward as Chrona was still getting up. He dodged her first swing then reached over.

"Soul Purge!" Chrona again screamed and was sent flying outside. Soren flinched when he heard Chrona land. Stein went outside. Soren didn't know what happened but somehow he had gotten Luna on his back and he walked outside making sure she wouldn't fall off. Soren watched as the blood started rejecting Chrona.

"Soul Protect...Cancel..." Yachi said. Soren's eyes widened.

"A witch!" Stein looked up.

"You ruined by perfect little plan... Chrona you shall be punished...You must all be punished! Snake nake cobra coboura...Vector Arrow!" Yachi yelled out and black arrows shot down. Stein simply swung his scythe around and destroyed the arrows. A giant snake then scooped up Chrona in it's mouth and went back to the black haired witch. Then the witch and the snake disappeared. Soren looked where the witch had been then felt Luna shake her head on his shoulder.

"Dr. Stein...Luna..." Stein rushed over as did Suzi who was now in her human form. Stein took Luna from Soren and Suzi gave a shoulder a squeeze.

"She'll be alright love." Soren gave his mother a small smile...praying that she was right...

"Lord Death! Kidd!" Soul ran over to the two gods.

"What's wrong?" Kidd asked as Soul tried to catch his breath.

"It's Kaido! She disappeared!" Soul said. Kidd flinched and Lord Death frowned.

"Why would Kaido go missing?" Lord Death asked but was met with silence...

"I can give you a mother's love my dearest." Yachi said as she stroked the young girl's girl.

"You can feel a mother's love." The girl smiled an insane smile.

"Mother's love? What about...my friends...my brother...my father..." the girl asked. Yachi looked the girl in the eye.

"They don't care about you anymore. Why haven't they tried looking for you yet? Forget about them. You'll have everything you ever wanted now that you're with me? Ok? We'll call you Rue from now on. Your old name means nothing. You've left that life. I'll help you to control this Black Blood. Trust me Rue. I can give you everything you ever wanted." The black haired girl nodded.

"We'll get you all prettied up then we'll send you back to the school and you'll act as a spy for me there ok sweetie? Then once you're finished there you can kill them all? That is what you want right? We'll get you your little scythe friend and then you two can be together like when you were little kids. That little girl you used to play with remember?" The girl nodded. Yachi smiled sweetly. Yachi then stood up and brought the girl to her feet.

"I remember mama." The girl said.

"Good. Remember your name is now Rue. The name Kaido means nothing to you." Kaido nodded.

"My name is Rue. Kaido means nothing to me now...Can we go now?" Yachi smiled.

"Everything is going as planned." Yachi muttered darkly as she led Kaido away from her father, brother, friends...and the love of her life...


	12. Author's Note

Due to that I'm visiting my family, I will not be updating as much as there is no internet connection where I am...Sorry for the inconvenience. I will keep writing though! Then when I'm back there will be a overload of updating all my stories! Again I'm so, so, so, so sorry ;'(

With love to you all 3

-Miki girl


End file.
